cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wagstaff
}}Capt.Wagstaff |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }30 |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }7th June, 2158 |- style=background:#000000 | Place of Birth: | }Pensacola, UNAS, Earth |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Lieutenant Commander, Systems Alliance Navy |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }SSV Auckland |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Eye color: | }Pale Green |- style=background:#000000 | Hair Color | }Dark Brown |- style=background:#000000 | Height: | }6' |- style=background:#000000 | Build: | }Average, slightly muscular |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Systems Alliance |- style=background:#000000 | Rank: | }Lieutenant Commander (LTCDR) |- style=background:#000000 | SAID No: | }5786-AC-0316 |} John Wagstaff (SAID 5786-AC-0316) is a Lieutenant Commander in the Systems Alliance Navy. A veteran of the Reaper War, and one of the more experienced officers in a command role still alive post-war. He posts on CDN as Capt.Wagstaff, reflecting his offical title while aboard the Auckland. Pre War John was born in Pensacola, in the UNAS, on Earth , the child of an Alliance Marine and a human nurse. When he was 1, his mother died in a tragic accident. After several months, however, his father met a former Asari commando, whom he married a few years later, planning to have another child. This, however, never eventuated. Growing up on Earth and the Citadel with his Asari "sister", Liria T'Remi, who was 32 when he was born, he spent time on Thessia during his childhood, but not much more than 8 months in total. On reaching 18, John enlisted in the Alliance military, and after graduating from the Alliance OCS, became a Second Lieutenant aboard the SSV Seoul. By the time of Sovereign's attack on the Citadel in 2183, he was a Lieutenant Commander on the cruiser SSV Perth. Years later, following the retirement of it's captain, he was given command of the Perth. However, the Reaper war was to interupt everything. Reaper War At the start of the Reaper war, John, and the Perth, were assigned to the Alliance Fourth Fleet, stationed near Earth. With only a few minutes of prior warning, following reports of whole systems going dark beyond the Charon Relay, he instructed his sister, studying on Earth, to get out, and fast. She was on one of the refugee ships to safely make it to the Citadel. With the Reaper fleet pouring through the Relay, the Fourth fleet moved to intercept them, but in the face of overwhelming odds was mostly destroyed. As the fourth fleet got destroyed, the admiral in charge ordered all ships to evacuate. The Perth barely made it. After barely escaping the Reapers, Perth ''headed to the Citadel, in order to offload wounded crew. Docking at Bay D-21, John went to make sure his family had gotten off Earth. He only found his sister, who was in Bay E-24, with the rest of the refugees now starting to arrive. Regrouping with the rest of the Alliance, the ''Perth was reassigned to the Fifth Fleet. Subsequently, the Perth was sent to the Citadel for a rest period of four days. Upon reaching the Citadel, however, John received a message from Liria - she was wanting to help the Alliance, to the point of trying to enlist, but had instead gotten "Go to Purgatory and get a job there." Infuriated, John had the recruitment officer assigned to a frigate making hit-and-run attacks against Reaper forces. Subsequently, Liria successfully enlisted in the Alliance, much to the chagrin of several officers. John, needing more engineering staff, requested she be transferred to the Perth, where her engineering studies would be put to good use. Alliance command, unable to provide other engineers due to work on the Crucible, allowed these orders. John, and the Perth, fought in the battle around Cronos Station, downing a Cerberus Cruiser. Afterwards, during the Battle of Earth, the Perth, as part of SWORD fleet, took a direct hit from a Reaper Destroyer, severely damaging it. The impact killed about half of the personnel aboard. However, despite the damage disabling the barriers, drive core, navigation, fire control, fire suppression, and reducing life support to 13% functionality, about half the crew survived. The Perth was subsequently scuttled in Earth orbit. It was in the aftermath of the Battle of London that he found out that his father, a 58 year old retired Alliance marine, had died one month beforehand, fighting in the Resistance. Post War Five weeks after the war's end, the Alliance gave John a new ship, the SSV Auckland. The Auckland's hull was complete when Earth fell, and stayed in orbit for the duration of the conflict. Following it's commissioning, the Auckland became one of three ships in the newly formed 1st Salvage Flotilla, along with the SSV Brunel and SSV Rutherford. The flotilla is tasked with finding any lost Alliance ships, and collecting any remains for a proper burial, as well as any intact drive cores, to assist in the reconstruction of the Alliance fleet. In late 2188, John, and the Auckland, are assigned a diplomatic cruise throughout the galaxy, stopping at Thessia, Illium, Rannoch, Cronos Station, Sur'Kesh, and Palaven, before returning to Earth. However, this mission was cut short just after departing from Illium. Now, the flotilla is searching for wreckage along the edge of Alliance space, near where the Reapers entered the galaxy, in what used to border Batarian space. Trivia *He has scars running up his right cheek, passing just to the right of his right eye before stopping. He got them during the fall of Earth. They have since faded slightly. *He is protective of his "sister", despite her being 32 years older than he is, as well as a trained biotic. *Despite his only being a Lieutenant Commander, he is regarded as, and often called, a Captain, due to his role as commanding officer of the Auckland. *He owns a small, rural home in the northern part of Auckland, which he inherited from a relative who died in the Reaper War. Somehow, it escaped destruction when the Reapers bombarded the city, due to the population being in the low millions. *Due to his parents nationalities, and where he was born, he is a citizen of both the UNAS and New Zealand. Other Information *John is a Biotic. However, his biotic abilities only manifested themselves when he was 23, already an officer, and barely within what was regarded as the upper limit for implantation. As a consequence, he received biotic training from both the Alliance, and his stepmother, who the Alliance had hired as a consultant. He received L3 implants in 2181. Due to already being trained as an officer, he never saw any frontline service as a biotic. He has chosen to only use his abilities when he has no other options available, despite many incentives offered to biotics, due to the fact that prolonged use of his biotics can result in him losing consciousness, a byproduct of the late manifestation. As such, combined with the fact that he does not tell many people he is a biotic, only a few people know he is one. OOC Information *The avatar image was made using game assets, with custom textures, rendered using Blender. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Alliance